


度假时光

by Kkkkkkkalfka



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkkkkkkalfka/pseuds/Kkkkkkkalfka
Summary: *背景设定2019*甜食爱好者歪头*里卡多的黄歌见某个视频（也许是网飞的纪录片）#关于心机歪头骗方向盘的故事#35太好了呜呜！！
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	度假时光

维特尔总算是把那身亮眼的大红给换掉了。里卡多想。  
没有无处不在的摄像机跟拍，没有轰鸣的引擎和阵营泾渭分明的队服，没有竞争的紧迫，没有雷诺，没有法拉利。  
只有他们俩。  
其实维特尔还是挺适合正红的，他本就应当是人群中最亮眼的意气风发的中心，但不知怎的，里卡多就是总怀念他还被包裹在胸口写着大大的“Red Bull”的黑红赛车服里的模样。  
虽然他自己也离开了红牛，主基调变成了夹杂着黑色的黄。

没有比赛的度假时光惬意得让人想按下永久性的暂停，丹尼尔套着看上去平平无奇的黑色T恤和宽松的沙滩短裤，穿着很显然是同一尺码和同一款式的白T的维特尔钻进了他身上所有布料的所有人的副驾驶座，端端正正给自己扣上了安全带。  
“至少我在澳洲开过车，丹。”外来人口熟稔地从口袋里摸出了颗巧克力，剥开包装咬了一半，咀嚼的动作让他的后半句话听上去有点含糊。“并且跑在你前面，如果我没记错的话。”  
在他身边落座的本地人神情自然地像是完全没听出字句里呼之欲出的那点揶揄，里卡多探头从他手上咬走了剩下半块热量过高的甜食，在安全带吻上插销前给维特尔的嘴角也落了个糖分超标的吻。  
“但这是我的车。”丹尼尔笑起来的时候眼睛总是弯弯的，比如现在，他对着维特尔咧出了他的大白牙，然后在话音落地之前用力踩下了油门。“和我的地盘，你得听我的。”

日常用车的感受和赛场自然没得比，好在澳大利亚实在是完美地契合了地广人稀这个词所能表达的意境，路上没什么车，把控着方向盘的3号车手心情愉悦地踩着油门，让轮胎飞驰的速度一再飙升。维特尔又从他的裤兜里摸出了根棒棒糖来（天知道为什么他会有那么多甜食），然后含着它向里卡多的仪表盘行注目礼。  
他喜欢用后槽牙咬着硬邦邦的糖球摩擦，就好像被刮下来的碎片可以在口腔中将甜度反复叠加——但在里卡多突然哼起歌词并不那么正常的音调的时候，他不小心把糖球给完全咬碎了。  
于是处于假期的5号车手吐掉了嘴里那根光溜溜的小棍子，带着点愤怒的咔嚓咔嚓将嘴里的硬糖嚼成了讨厌的粘牙状态，他侧了点身子看向正发出噪音的家伙被阳光模糊了点轮廓的鼻梁，慢条斯理地开口。  
“你超速了，丹尼尔。”维特尔用手肘撑在真皮的座椅扶手上，姿势有点别扭地把下巴搁在自己掌心。“如果你觉得你的老二有点问题，也许我们应该立刻解决它。”  
这个行为的后果是黄色歌曲的源头差点被自己的口水呛到，于是“助兴的音乐”戛然而止，丹尼尔迅速瞥了眼他看上去十分“妖娆”的副驾，稍稍松开了点油门。  
“不，Seb，我们不能在公路上做这个。”他清了清嗓子，满脸写满了正人君子的做派。  
但是下一秒这副面具就僵裂在了里卡多的脸上，维特尔在他没注意的时候悄无声息地解开了自己的安全带，现在这个德国人的手正精准地贴在他的裤裆。  
“不太像是拒绝，丹尼。”

里卡多深吸了口气，反复告诉自己这样的一点诱惑他可以应付过来——然后在维特尔把脑袋钻到他腿间的时候，重重一脚踩上了刹车。  
“你害我撞到头了，丹尼尔。”  
罪魁祸首的嘴唇几乎贴在了他裆部的布料上，宽大的沙滩短裤下已经隐隐可见硬挺的轮廓，维特尔闷闷地笑了一声，用牙咬开了驾驶员腰上漂亮的蝴蝶结。

事情发展到这个地步带来的结果是里卡多射在了维特尔的喉咙里，还弄乱了后者出门前特地梳了整整五秒钟的发型。德国人把他吐出来的时候嘴角被蹭得有点发红，他抬起那双蓝色的澄澈眸子盯着因高潮有些失神的车手，然后轻轻舔了一下被溅上星点白浊的下唇。  
丹尼尔花了大概有半分钟才从甜美的余韵里缓过神来，他手忙脚乱地从车门边抽了几张纸，然后鬼使神差地，在维特尔重新坐直身体的时候探身吻了上去。  
“觉得自己的味道不错吗？”有一头金色卷毛的男人在阳光下眯起了眼，歪着脑袋看向像是仍然意犹未尽的索吻者，咂了咂嘴。“下次要射在我嘴里的时候，至少提前说一声。”  
但更多的还是棒棒糖和巧克力留下的甜味。里卡多吞咽着被那个吻染上点腥甜气味的唾沫，在德国人的驱赶下解开了安全带。  
——一个口活换来了剩下半程的方向盘掌控权，这对维特尔来说一点也不亏。


End file.
